Les amourettes de Camelot
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Dans ce château en apparence tranquille, de nombreuses histoires ont lieu. Et moi, je suis là pour vous les raconter ! Drabble 1 : Merthur ; Drabble 2 : Mergana
1. Merlin Arthur

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas

 ** _Titre :_** Les amourettes de Camelot

 ** _Résumé :_** [Recueil de Drabble] Dans ce château en apparence tranquille, de nombreuses histoires ont lieu. Et moi, je suis là pour vous les raconter ! Drabble 1 : Merthur

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Zenophys Blodeuwedd

* * *

 **Les belles robes**

* * *

Silencieusement, Merlin avançait pas à pas dans la pièce, sans lâcher le lit des yeux.

Un premier pas.

Un grognement résonna dans les appartements du Roi, paralysant le sorcier tout en bloquant sa respiration pendant quelques secondes.

Un deuxième pas.

Son genoux rencontra douloureusement une des chaises situées autour de la table. Ce qui le fit couiner et sautiller sur un pied alors qu'un murmure rageux franchissait ses lèvres.

" _Bordel, c'est douloureux"_ , songea Merlin, en frottant l'endroit où se trouverait, sans aucun doute, un bleu le lendemain.

Un troisième pas.

Les couettes bougèrent et un soupir brisa le silence de la nuit, immobilisant le sorcier pour la seconde fois.

" _À ce rythme là, je n'aurai pas atteint mon objectif avant plusieurs semaines !"_ se dit le serviteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un quatrième pas. Un cinquième pas…

Et il atteignit enfin l'armoire. En posant la main sur le bois, il ne put retenir un " _Enfin"_ de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. En réalisant le volume sonore de celui-ci, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, comme si le bruit allait revenir dans sa gorge.

Après quelques minutes à écouter la respiration d'Arthur, Merlin ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et y plongea la main pour…

\- Merlin.

En sursautant, celui-ci se retourna vers la source de l'appel, pour découvrir une silhouette redressée, dans le lit, qui semblait le fixer. Avec un grognement, la personne sortit du lit et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à qu'il puisse voir les traits d'Arthur.

\- Merlin ... Cela fait plusieurs fois de suite que je te vois fouiller dans mon armoire. Je n'ai rien contre tes... penchants particuliers, mais tu pourrais pas choisir l'armoire d'une servante au lieu de la nôtre !?

" _Réfléchis, Merlin ! Réfléchis !"_

\- Mais il y a encore les robes de Guenièvre et elles sont de biens meilleures qualitées !

Si son roi n'avait pas été en face de lui, il se serait certainement tapé la tête contre un des murs du château.

\- Je lui rends ses affaires demain et tu n'as pas intérêt à aller te perdre dans son armoire, Merlin !

\- Très drôle ! Siffla le serviteur, les yeux plissés.

Vexé, il voulut partir en se disant qu'il devrait donc revenir plus tard.

" _C'est bien plus difficile de faire son travail maintenant que je ne suis plus son serviteur"_ , songea le sorcier.

Mais avant qu'il ne fasse un pas vers la sortie, des bras entourèrent sa fine taille, alors qu'un menton se posait sur son épaule.

\- Merlin, merlin… Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible… Le jour va se lever dans trois heures, tu restes avec moi ?

\- Évidemment.

" _Qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas faire pour sauver son royale postérieure ?_

 _Entre jouer l'idiot et le travesti, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !"_

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	2. Merlin Morgana

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas

 ** _Titre :_** Les amourettes de Camelot

 ** _Résumé :_** [Recueil de Drabble] Dans ce château en apparence tranquille, de nombreuses histoires ont lieu. Et moi, je suis là pour vous les raconter ! Drabble 1 : Merthur ; Drabble 2 : Mergana

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Pas de bêta

 **Note :** Pour un défi

* * *

 **La fin de son âme-soeur**

* * *

Merlin finit par tomber à genoux au bord du lac d'Avalon, succombant au poids du corps sans vie qu'il tenait dans ses bras tremblants. Secoué de sanglots douloureux, le sorcier passa sa main dans les longs cheveux d'ébènes de Dame Morgane, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ouvre ses yeux et qu'elle le regarde, une dernière fois. Mais rien ne vint, la jeune femme restait toujours aussi pâle, aussi… glacée. Ne voyant aucun signe de vie, le brun la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, essayant de retrouver désespérément un peu de sa chaleur, un peu de sa magie. Mais rien, même pas une petite étincelle. Alors sa propre essence se mit à le ronger de l'intérieur pour avoir tué sa propre âme-soeur, pour avoir ôté la vie à la seule personne qui aurait pu le comprendre. Alors il eut l'impression que les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues devinrent de l'acide, que ses sanglots l'étouffaient tels des mains agripaient autour de son cou.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, murmura Merlin, tellement désolé.

La souffrance devenant insupportable, Emrys décida d'utiliser pendant quelques secondes, son pouvoir sur la vie et la mort pour voir une dernière fois son si beau regard. Caressant délicatement son visage de porcelaine, le sorcier récita la formule tel un requiem. Alors avec un soulagement éphémère, Merlin vit Morgane prendre une grande respiration et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Légèrement perdue, la prêtresse mit un certain temps à le voir.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas morte, souffla l'ancienne pupille d'Uther, surprise.

\- Si, répondit simplement Merlin, sans explication, savourant de la voir en vie, une dernière fois.

\- Tu souffres ? Demanda la soeur de Morgause en le fixant sans haine ni colère.

\- Terriblement, informa douloureusement le sorcier alors qu'une larme solitaire tombait dans l'eau du lac.

\- Alors je n'ai peut-être pas perdu, murmura Morgane avec un sourire amer en effaçant le sillon de l'unique larme. Je l'ai eu finalement ma vengeance…

\- En effet, tu l'as eu, dit le brun.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que l'ancien serviteur du roi de Camelot sentit la froideur du corps de Morgane. C'était bientôt fini… Sans s'en rendre compte, ses bras se reserrèrent davantage, comme pour la retenir.

\- Je suis en train de partir… Je le sens en moi, souffla la dernière prêtresse avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Je serai toujours là Merlin… Toujours.

Désespéré, Emrys posa ses lèvres sur celle de son âme-soeur alors, recueillant son dernier soupire.

\- On se retrouvera, un jour… Je te le promets.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


End file.
